


Pay it Back

by Lapinou



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, F/F, Gender or Sex Swap, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rule 63, Sex Toys, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-25
Updated: 2016-11-25
Packaged: 2018-09-02 05:40:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8652988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lapinou/pseuds/Lapinou
Summary: "'I got us a present.'Tsukki scrunched up her eyebrows in an equal mixture of confusion and concern because Kuroo’s mischievous grin was accompanying those words; the infamous expression she always wore when she had a trick up her sleeve."(Tsukki relies on her world class resting bitch face to hide the fact that Kuroo is using their new toy in public.)





	

Tsukki stood in front of the bathroom mirror with her makeup sprawled out across the sink counter top. She wasn’t the type to wear a lot of makeup but her and Kuroo were meeting up with some friends for drinks that night and she figured that was a good reason to invest a bit more in her appearance. Ever since graduating high school it had much harder to keep up with old friends so she was excited for the opportunity to see them again. 

The doorbell rang loud and suddenly and nearly made Tsukki drag her eyeliner all the way to her hairline. 

“I got it!” Kuroo called from the other room where she was already done getting ready because she wore makeup enough that it didn’t take her ten goddamn minutes to draw a fucking line on her eyelid. Tsukki assumed it would be their friends stopping by early but when Kuroo offered only a simple “hi” and “thank you” before closing the door again she realized it must have been a package delivery. 

“God bless free two day shipping.” She heard Kuroo say as she walked past the bathroom to head into their bedroom. Tsukki had half a mind to ask what she had ordered but she figured it was probably another dumb cat knick knack to add to ones that already filled their apartment. A couple of minutes later Kuroo came up behind Tsukki and wrapped her arms around her waist. With a pair of heels on and Tsukki still barefoot she was tall enough to rest her chin over Tsukki’s shoulder. She whistled at the reflection of her girlfriend in the mirror. 

“Damn, Tsukki, you look hot.” Kuroo pressed a kiss to Tsukki’s shoulder and slid a hand down to feel up her girlfriend’s ass which looked amazing in her jeans. “Can we tell them to meet us later?” Tsukki flushed lightly at the compliment as she finished applying a gloss to her lips. 

“Don’t get too used to it, this is too much work to do every day.” Tsukki replied and slid her glasses back onto her face. “And the answer to your question is no.” 

“Everyday Tsukki is just as pretty.” Kuroo smiled at them in the mirror and squeezed her arms tighter around the taller girl. Tsukki averted her eyes. She honestly had to have the cheesiest girlfriend in the world. 

“I’m ready to go now.” Tsukki pointed out because Kuroo didn’t seem like she had any intention of letting her go any time soon. 

“I got us a present.” Kuroo interjected like she hadn’t heard Tsukki. 

Tsukki scrunched up her eyebrows in an equal mixture of confusion and concern because Kuroo’s mischievous grin was accompanying those words. The infamous expression she always wore when she had a trick up her sleeve. 

“What is it?” Tsukki asked skeptically. 

Kuroo held up a little black bullet vibrator that she must have had in her hand the whole time. Tsukki’s eyes only furthered narrowed. 

“It has a remote!” Kuroo produced it from her pocket. She looked pleased with herself but Tsukki wasn’t sold. It only took her a couple of seconds to piece together Kuroo’s thought process and the conclusion was not to her liking.

“Kuroo… please tell me you’re not expecting to use that in public.” 

“It’ll be fun!”

“No fucking way.” 

“Please, Tsukki? I bought it for you.” 

“Return it.”

“Can’t, I already opened it.” 

“That was stupid.” 

“Tsukki.” Kuroo purred, elongating the syllables of her name and squeezing one arm around the slender girl’s waist. “It’ll be fun. And I’ll make it up to you tonight.” She slid the other hand down Tsukki’s waist and down the inside of her thigh. Tsukki didn’t answer immediately and Kuroo knew it meant she was at least thinking about it. 

“If you hate it I’ll let you use it on me another time. Or whatever else you want.” Kuroo added along with a series of kisses up her neck to sweeten the offer. 

“We’re going to be late soon.” Tsukki pointed out. 

“You should make up your mind so we can leave.” Kuroo replied. She bit at Tsukki’s ear lobe and whispered sweetly. “Please, my moon?” Tsukki blushed at the pet name. Her weakness. 

“Fine.” Tsukki finally gave in and snatched the vibe from Kuroo’s hand. She wasn’t thrilled at the idea but she always could go to the bathroom and take it out if it came to that. Kuroo released her excitedly so she could insert the toy. 

“I want to see if it works before we go, it should come with some charge.” Kuroo said examining the remote. Tsukki took a few steps around to get used to the feeling of it shoved inside her. It was weird but not unbearable. She lurched forward and gripped onto the sink when the buzzing started inside of her. Kuroo must have found the power button. 

“It works.” Tsukki confirmed. Kuroo grinned and switched it back off. The little thing was surprisingly powerful for its size even at its lowest setting. Tsukki honestly didn’t know how she was going to survive this without humiliating herself. The toy itself was next to silent, which was one less thing to worry about so as long as she could keep herself contained it was possible that no one would know what they were up to. But that would be the hard part. Was it too much to hope that Kuroo would go easy on her? Probably. 

Kuroo was nice enough to keep the vibe off on their walk over to the bar. She was even able to greet their friends without the added element of distraction, and Tsukki almost thought she had forgotten about it when they were seated at a table and looked over the menu. But right before Tsukki was about to order the vibrating started up again. Her body tensed visibly although only Kuroo who was watching intently for a reaction could notice. The vibrations were more intense while she was sitting down and it took significant effort to compose herself before she had to order her drink. 

Kuroo rubbed Tsukki’s back in a way that appeared to anyone else like an affectionate gesture but Tsukki translated as a wordless way of saying “good luck.”

“Tsukki, how is your new job going?” Akaashi asked from across the table because Tsukki hadn’t said much in the past couple of minutes. Kuroo took the opportunity to turn the vibrator up to a higher setting. Tsukki cleared her throat and took a sip of her drink to buy her some time. 

“It’s just an internship. But it’s challenging but I’m learning a lot.” Tsukki replied. It wasn’t the most in depth answer she could have given but it was at least cohesive. 

“It’s for Kuroo’s business isn’t it?” Bokuto chimed in. 

“Her family’s business but yes.” 

“Wow you’re so lucky to have an in like that!” Bokuto added. 

“We’re the lucky ones to have her.” Kuroo started. She reached her hand over discreetly under the table to rest on Tsukki’s thigh. “She learns quickly and she’s good at keeping up with new things.” Heat flooded Tsukki’s cheeks when Kuroo’s hand slid up her thigh and her thumb rubbed back and forth dangerously close to her crotch. Kuroo’s innocently smiling exterior masked all of the less than pure meanings behind her words. Kuroo was the lucky one that Tsukki couldn’t just fucking kill her right then and there. 

“Bokuto, how is your team doing?” Tsukki directed the conversation away from herself and purposefully to a topic she knew Bokuto could talk about for a while. Sure enough Bokuto chatted away excitedly about volleyball and Tsukki tried her best to act casual despite the wetness now soaking into her panties. The walk home was going to be very uncomfortable.

Luckily for her, the food they ordered for the table was brought over then and Kuroo’s hand abandoned its trouble making so she could eat. But two could play at this game and Tsukki didn’t need a fancy toy to give Kuroo a taste of her own medicine. She reached over inconspicuously to rub Kuroo’s thigh innocently at first until she neared her crotch and then began to rub her over her clothes. 

Kuroo coughed on her drink and fidgeted in her seat much to Tsukki’s pleasure. She kept at it for a good minute until Kuroo was starting to have a hard time hiding her arousal from her face and voice as she tried to keep up with conversation. 

Tsukki was going to retract her hand anyway when Kuroo hit another button and the vibe started a pulsing rhythm. Tsukki nearly choked on her drink. 

“Tsukki, are you alright?” Akaashi asked. Concern was printed clearly across her face and Tsukki honestly wondered if Akaashi figured out that something was going on; it was hard to hide anything from that girl.

“Fine.” Tsukki stammered. She didn’t know how much longer this could go on before she was going to end up humiliating herself. Even her first class resting bitch face could only disguise their secret for so long. She knew her face must have been visibly red at that point, she could feel the heat flooding her cheeks, and her breathing was turning shallow and uneven. 

“You sure? You look kinda red.” Bokuto chimed in. Oh god even Bokuto was noticing. 

“I’m fine you guys.” Tsukki repeated. “It’s just hot in here.” She added, scrambling for some sort of excuse. 

Akaashi didn’t press further but clearly was not convinced. She kept an eye on Tsukki suspiciously while the conversation continued on. Tsukki didn’t know how to stop the orgasm she could feel approaching but she had to soon. Hopefully before Akaashi could put all the pieces together. She didn’t even trust herself to speak up and excuse herself to the bathroom, too afraid her voice would betray her. So she stepped down hard on Kuroo’s foot and prayed her girlfriend would get the picture to knock it off. 

“Tsukki?” Bokuto asked and by the tone of her voice Tsukki could tell she had tried to get her attention before. Fuck. She was right at the edge of completely unraveling and now everyone was looking at her, expectantly waiting for an answer to some conversation she had barely been paying attention to. 

Finally the vibrations came to a complete stop. Thank god Kuroo had a tiny bit of mercy hidden somewhere in her mischievous personality. As grateful as she was that the crisis was averted, her body was far from happy about being denied its climax when it was so close. She felt suddenly empty without the sensations inside of her. 

“Yes? Sorry what?” She managed to get out the words evenly. 

“Do you want more nachos or can I finish them?” Bokuto repeated.

“Oh, no go ahead.” 

Akaashi finally seemed to drop her concern and returned her focus to their conversation although Tsukki had no idea if that was because she had arrived at her answer. Luckily she made no indication of knowing anything out of the ordinary if that was the case. 

Kuroo gave her girlfriend time to recover, but Tsukki was wrong to think she was done with her fun for the night. Only a couple of minutes went by before the buzzing started up again. 

Tsukki knew she could easily just go to the bathroom and remove the toy, but she hated to admit to herself that she found something about the situation exciting. She didn’t try to get back at Kuroo again like she had before, it was only going to complicate her situation at the time, but she absolutely planning to make Kuroo pay when they got home later. 

_________________________________________________________

The night passed without incident by some miracle considering Kuroo spent the entire time teasing her with the vibrator. She would gradually raise the settings until Tsukki was becoming visibly affected and then stop it again suddenly before she could reach climax.

By the time they got back to their apartment Tsukki was ready to devour Kuroo whole. 

It took every ounce of self-control Tsukki had not to pull Kuroo behind a building somewhere and make her finish what she started after they said good bye to their friends and started walking home. But once they got through the door to their apartment all of her self-control was gone. She needed to get off. 

She pinned Kuroo immediately to the nearest wall and kissed hungrily. Kuroo, who was expecting as much, was still taken aback by her girlfriend’s forwardness.

“You were so cute tonight, Tsukki.” Kuroo broke them apart to say. 

“I hate you.” Tsukki replied breathlessly. “Fuck me.” Tsukki continued, she had meant for it to sound demanding but her tone bordered more on pleading. Kuroo grinned. 

Kuroo didn’t have to be told twice; she flipped them around and pressed her leg in between Tsukki’s so the taller girl could grind down on her thigh. 

“I can finally make you come for me, Tsukki.” Kuroo said as she kissed along Tsukki’s neck. Tsukki’s entire body shivered. 

“You’re—aah -- actually the worst.” Tsukki replied in between gasps. 

“I love you too, babe.” Kuroo grinned and bit and pulled at her earlobe. She knew better than to take her girlfriend’s venomous words seriously; her filter had a tendency to disappear in the bedroom. She  
turned the vibrator up to almost full power and thoroughly enjoyed the expression it produced from Tsukki. This was exactly what she was hoping to get out of her plan; Tsukki was finally free to get what she wanted and what she had spent so long being denied that there was no way she could stop herself from doing anything to reach it even if she was going to be fully clothed for it. 

Tsukki gasped and her head fell back against the wall when her climax finally hit her. She continued to grind on her girlfriend’s leg so she could ride out the sweet pleasure that pulsed through her that was amazingly intensified after having been kept away from her for so long. 

Kuroo removed her leg and took her girlfriend’s hand to lead her into the bedroom. She guided her down on the bed and hovered over her, wasting no time before she was eagerly helping her strip off her clothes. She grinned at how soaked Tsukki’s panties were when she slid them down her legs and the vibrator slid easily out of her from the wetness that still soaked her insides, enticingly inviting  
Kuroo to pick up where it had left off. 

Arousal shot through Tsukki’s body at the eager gleam in Kuroo’s eyes as she gazed up at her from between her thighs. She felt empty when the presence she had gotten used to inside of her was suddenly taken away. But it was quickly replaced by Kuroo’s mouth and the warm tongue diving inside of her was so much better than the toy had been. Kuroo delved deep inside and massaged the slick walls with her tongue. 

Tsukki moaned as one of her hands gripped at the sheets and the other tugged at Kuroo’s hair. She could already feel the tension building in her abdomen, heading towards orgasm faster after her first climax. 

Kuroo pulled out only to lick a stripe up Tsukki’s folds and direct her attention to her girlfriend’s clit. She sucked and passed her tongue over the sensitive bud until she drew the desperate noises out of Tsukki that she loved. 

Tsukki’s body shuddered as she came, just as strong and pleasurable as the first time. Kuroo pressed kisses to the insides of Tsukki’s thighs as she came down from her high. 

“Mmm but I’m not done with you yet.” Kuroo said as she sat up and ran her hand through Tsukki’s long blonde hair. “I’m going to make you come again and again until I pay back what I owe you.” 

“I charge interest.” Tsukki grinned and Kuroo grinned right back. 

“And I intend to repay my debt in full.” Kuroo leaned down to kiss her tenderly before returning to between her legs.


End file.
